


Lively Silence

by WingsofWolves



Series: Silent [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Adoption, Cute, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Transformer Sparklings, more later on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofWolves/pseuds/WingsofWolves
Summary: After a Decepticon escape pod crash-landed on Earth, a new mystery was beheld. A sparkling. Upon her arrival, her new sire, Soundwave, has found that not all silence is deathly.
Relationships: Soundwave (Transformers)/You, Soundwave/Reader
Series: Silent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818019
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

The dark warship cruised through the gray clouds up in the Earth's polluted atmosphere. Inside the said ship was the feared Communications Officer and Third in Command, Soundwave, typing diligently away on the large monitor, checking up on his Lord and Master as he was on the surface in hopes of retrieving a lost relic. The comms pinged at him, asking for a ground bridge for their return. Without a word, a green swirling vortex appeared behind the tall slim navy blue mech. Three frames exited the portal and they all were silent. Curious as to see if they had completed the mission successfully, he turned around to face them. He was shocked, to say the least, to find, not a relic, but a newborn sparkling asleep in Megatron's servos. A question mark appeared on his screen visor.

Knockout, noticing his inquiry, answered him, "The relic signal was a stray Decepticon escape pod which crashed landed a few earth hours ago. It's occupants where spark-bonded together, hoping to escape the rages of war to begin a new life; hence, the sparkling."

He nodded, content with the answer, and continued decoding relic coordinates.

"What shall we do with her, my lord?" Starscream questioned the silver mech.

"We will raise her to be apart of the Decepticon cause," he answered him.

"Yes, but who will care for her? At this young age, she needs a guardian." Knockout raised his doubts.

"I am well aware of that, Knockout, which is why I am placing her under Soundwave's care."

Catching this, the said TIC turned toward his leader. Why would he be trusted with such a role as that?

Megatron continued, "You are the only one that I can fully trust and you have a way with minicons. I find you the most reliable for such a task." The warlord placed a servo on his shoulder, while the femme in the other.

The navy blue mech nodded and carefully held the young life against his chassis. He could feel Lazerbeak's excitement as the femme nuzzled against the mini drone.

"If you don't mind, I would like to check up on the sparkling's health a little more. It was difficult to do at the sight." The red mech reasoned.

Silently, they walked toward the medical bay. The sliding doors opened as they approached nearer.

E/c optics opened after a few blinks, adjusting to the bright light and different scenes. Soundwave expected her to start crying, but instead, she only observed her surrounds. The femme seemed comfortable being in his arms.

"All right, this will only take a few nano-clicks," Knockout assured, as the sparkling was transferred to him.

The femme whimpered as she was out of the Communications Officer's protective grip.

"I know, I'm sorry," the medic soothed gently as the scanner traced over her small f/c frame. "I took you away from your sire's warm protection, huh?"

She clicked in agreement with the red mech as she turned her helm toward the faceless mech.

Soundwave tilted his helm to the side, similar to a confused puppy. Did the sparkling already consider him as her sire? His question was answered as the sparkling reached her tiny servos toward him in a grabbing motion. The mech's great strides allowed him to reach his sparkling at an instant. His answer was yes and he, indeed, loved this sparkling with all his spark.

"She's in perfectly good health, despite the rough landing. Oh, wait, did you have a name in mind for her?" the medic informed as he looked in the direction of the TIC.

"Her name is - Y/n." Soundwave pieced his sentence together with different voices.

The said sparkling smiled up at him at the mention of her name, which was replied by a smiling emoticon upon his visor. She signaled to be picked up at him, which he obliged and held her close to his spark.

The Nemesis could be a dark and dreadful place, but now there was something lively. A lively spark that would change the meaning of silence for a certain mech.


	2. Chapter 2

A pile of blankets shifted, as distressed clicks sounded out from the mass. A small helm with bright e/c optics, with tears in the corners, popped up. She tried crawling her way out of the blanket confinement, which had caused her scare but was unsuccessful. She mewled loudly to catch her sire's attention, in hopes that she would be free.

Who caused this? Lazerbeak. In his excitement, he created a comfortable nest of blankets for his new "sister"; however, he overdid the thick sheets, confining the poor femme inside. The towering walls collapsed on her, encasing her further, causing her to panic even more than she was.

Soundwave heard his daughter's distress and quickly walked over to the bundle on his berth. After removing five blankets aside, he rescued her from her imprisonment. "Statement: It is alright Y/n," He soothed as he wiped away the lubricant from her optics.

She sighed and nuzzled her face into his neck cables. She looked up to see Lazerbeak perked above them, wings drooping in guilt and shame for scaring the poor sparkling. Her tiny servos stretched out to the minicon in hopes to cheer him up.

Noticing her request, he flew down onto his creator's shoulder. His helm cocked to the side in question as to why the sparkling still wanted to be by him.

Soundwave observed silently as both of his "children" interacted with each other. Y/n smiled and placed a servo on the bird's small helm, stroking him gently in tiny pats.

Lazerbeak's optics closed in content at the fact that she had forgiven him, and the affectionate pets were kind.

Underneath his visor, a small smile etched across his scarred face as he recorded them for memory sake. It wasn't long before his terminal had a notification saying that a new file was sent, ordering to be complete. The TIC sighed inwardly at the thought of all the piling paperwork. The mech placed her back onto the berth so he could return to his work. The sparkling, on the other hand, whimpered as he was leaving, stopping him in his tracks. Sounwave was confused at this but didn't think much of it as he turned back around, causing another cry to sound out. The Communications Officer picked her up once more and returned to his terminal. Y/n in his arms and his appendages working at the files, Soundwave was proud at the fact that he could accomplish both jobs.

Content, she relaxed against his chassis and watched the Cybertronian words dance across the screen. The sounds of clacking and boring as it was, she fell asleep in his arms, listening to the thrum of her sire's spark.

He looked down and her and snapped a picture of her peaceful state. In such a short amount of time, how had he already fallen helm over pedes for this sparkling? Maybe it was the fact that she needed someone, or was it he who needed her? He brushed it off, considering that it worked either way.

Time flew passed him as all his files were completed and delivered to their rightful areas and owners. Y/n was still asleep in her sire's servos despite the chirps and nudges from Lazerbeak, in an attempt to wake her up.

"Leave-her-be," Soundwave said through their bonds.

He looked at his creator and returned onto his frame to copy his little sister in her peaceful state.

The tall mech retracted his two appendages and walked toward his berth with both of his children asleep. He laid back and positioned his daughter in a comfortable position for both of them. One last look before he slipped into recharge with the rest of his family.

Agitated squawks and flapping wings jolted the TIC out of his serene slumber. It was Lazerbeak, and he was alarmed about something that Soundwave couldn't process. The Nemesis wasn't under attack, he completed all his files, and Y/n wasn't with him, and... Wait, she wasn't there with him! She was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

How, in the name of Primus, is she gone? Just as frantic has Lazerbeak, Soundwave looked high and low around his quarters, hoping to find some clues of her disappearance.  
"Sire, I know where she is," the minicon informed through their bond.  
His faceless visor snapped toward him, making one message clear, "Where?"  
The drone took off, soaring down the dimly lit hallways until he stopped in front of the medical bay.  
Soundwave stepped inside the room to find a small f/c frame watching Knockout on a metal berth.  
The said medic was busy buffing out his dents and scratches from his previous mission. "Now this is how you shine sweetspark,"  
Y/n smiled and giggled at how funny he looked while trying to get the scruffs on his backplates.  
Both Cybertronians didn't see or hear the silent mech enter nor to him standing there.  
"Why are you laughing? Surely trying to stay fabulous isn't a j-" he stopped mid-sentence when Soundwave made himself seen. "Ah, Soundwave, for your information, I did not take her from you. She found her way here."  
The TIC didn't pay mind to him and picked up the sparkling and nuzzled her helm, causing a squeal in surprise. He was relieved at the fact that she was safe; however, upset that she wandered off.  
Noticing her sire's tense stature, she whimpered an apology and laid her helm against his chassis.  
His anger seemed to vanish in an instant and was replaced with tender care. The mech nodded to Knockout and left without a word.  
Lazerbeak was practically bouncing with excitement in his flight patterns as they were on their way back. He had his family all together once more, for she was the liveliness to their dark lives.  
~~~~  
E/c optics opened and a yawn escaped her vocalizer. She looked at her asleep father and brother and carefully slide off his chassis onto the metal ground. Hopes and dreams of landing on her two pedes fled as she landed on her butt with an oof. Where was she going? She didn't know, but she wanted to explore, being as curious as she was.  
Walking toward the sliding door, Y/n wondered if it would open for her. To her greatest amazement, it did slide open, allowing her freedom. Peeping her helm out the door and looked both ways down the hall. The coast was clear, and so she decided to go right to start her adventure.  
The hallways were dark and unwelcoming as she peeked into every nook and cranny in every room. The further she ventured, the more uneasy she got. A small whimpered arose as the lights above flickered as the floating warship creaked. Her small f/c frame huddled into a ball in the darkest corner tightly, regretting leaving the comfort of her sire.  
Whistling snapped her out of her depressed state as a red mech passed by. It was the kind medic! Knockout was his name? Standing up, she followed him into the large medical area. As the doors closed, the femme hid behind a crate of blue energon cubes.  
"Look at yourself Knockout, look at what those pathetic Autobots have done to your new paint job! Ahh..."  
Was he talking to himself about his paint?! Her helm peeked out behind the cubes to watch the intriguing mech sorting through metal compartments.  
"Aha! There you are,"  
Wanting a closer look, she leaned in, causing a cascade of cubes falling to the ground, startling the medic.  
"Who's there?" Y/n arose from the shadows, which relaxed his posture, "Oh, what are you doing here doll?" No answer, only a guilty stare at the floor. "So, you decided to run away, hmm?" She nodded her helm. "Well, I can't exactly send you off on your own," he paused to think of the best solution, "Guess you'll be staying with me then," he sighed. The sparkling smiled up at him, "But I guess you're not too bad," the red medic picked her up and placed her on the medical berth. "While you're here, I can teach you the importance of self-care," picking up the polisher, he began to buff out his frame.  
Y/n was confused about how this was entertaining, but as he struggled she giggled behind her servo.  
This caught Knockout's attention, "What are you laughing about? Surely trying to stay fabulous isn't a j-" he stop-mid sentence as Soundwave was standing in the doorway. "Ah, Soundwave, for your information, I didn't take her from you. She found her way here."  
The sparkling reached her servos toward the TIC and had the biggest smile on her faceplates.  
The silent mech scooped her up and held her close, nuzzling her helm with his visor.  
Knockout could only smile as they left thinking to himself how much the sparkling had changed Soundwave. As he continued on his routine, he realized that she had made his day, even though it was only 10 minutes at best. It was a shame that such a bright light was being encased in darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Why did sire always wear a mask? Y/n didn't understand, let alone know about why he hid his face from the world. Her e/c optics gazed up at her reflection on his visor, while her small servos reached up to touch it; however, Soundwave withdrew his helm back from her reach.  
Surprised by the abrupt action, her servos recoiled back, and her curiosity increased. The femme also noticed something about his stature. Was he panicking? Why would he be frightened of her?  
Her short clicks gained the silent mech's attention as she tried again. This time he stayed calm watched her feel the glass of his visor. Both beings were curious about each other's motives. Y/n's digits roamed around the corners, trying to find a way to raise the dark glass.  
Soundwave, knowing what she was trying to accomplish, used his tendrils to remove her servos off his covering. The sparkling whined in protest, causing his actions to halt. They both were still in silence, gazing at each other.  
Before he could make up his mind, his comm pinged to life as Megatron's voice rang out, "Soundwave, I require your valuable assistance," Despite the cry that gave out, he set her down and headed out the door, leaving Lazerbeak in her company.  
The drone, not pleased with the idea of babysitting, sat beside the small f/c sparkling, who was trying to find her way down. "Where do you think you're going?" he questioned.  
She didn't answer her big brother and instead walked toward the door, which was unfortunately locked. Huffing in disappointment, e/c optics scanned around the room, until the ventilation system caught her attention. A bright smile made its way across her metallic lips as she managed to peel off the grate. A burst of cold air flood over her frame, causing a sneeze to follow.  
It was gloomy and bitter as she crawled through the narrow passageways, Lazerbeak trying his best to get through.  
"If anything happens to her, I'm so scrapped," he reflected miserably, as she turned left into another shaft.  
Noticing her brother's dismay, she gave him a smile with a thumbs-up for good measure.  
The bird only shook his helm and took charge since Y/n had gotten them lost. He knew the route to take to get to the command room.  
The farther they got, the narrower the vents were, causing many times were Lazerbeak got stuck. Y/n clicked in concern for him and suggested that she go alone instead. Much to his disagreement, he allowed her to proceed ahead without his guidance. She was so close to him, she could tell within her spark. Peeking out the bottom vent grate, she was right over him.  
Soundwave was dutifully watching over the energon signals and other things like Autobots, whatever that meant, and keeping the coms in check, all while being completely unaware of her presence.  
The femme placed her servo onto the grate causing the grate to unlatch off its hinges, causing her to plummet onto him.  
Luckily, the silent TIC heard the commotion overhead and was able to catch his mischievous daughter before she could fall to her end.  
Lubricant pooled around her e/c optics due to three reasons: one, she had an unexpected fall, two, she had given herself away, and three, she could have offlined if her sire wasn't there to catch her.  
Soundwave on the other servo was confused. How did she manage to find him through all those vents? Why wasn't Lazerbeak keeping watch over her?  
The said drone flew into the room, finding his creator and sister both gazing at him. If he could've offline from embarrassment, he would have dropped dead to the ground.  
"Inquiry: What happened?" the mech asked.  
"She was determined to find you, I couldn't exactly follow her through the vents the whole time," Lazerbeak explained, perched on the terminal screen.  
"You led-her-towards me?" he pieced together.  
The minicon nodded shamefully, aware of the thought of punishment.  
An inaudible sigh came from the TIC as he walked back toward his berthroom. " Command: Stay here while I'm gone," he firmly commanded as he set her on his berth. "Statement: I will be back," With that, he left his room once more.  
Y/n flopped forward in boredom and disappointment. Lazerbeak had gone to stay with sire, so there was no one to play with. That was the case until her e/c optics gazed at the Cybertronian building blocks in the corner. Intrigued, she waddled toward them and sat down in front of the pile. Delighted by the fact that they would glow different colors when made contact, she decided that staying in their room wasn't as terrible as she had originally thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Red optics and a dark visor watched as the f/c sparkling snuggled with a human-size giant teddy bear.  
"Has she ever tried to sound out a word, like, I don't know, sire, Lazerbeak, stuff like that?" Knockout questioned the silent mech beside him, who shook his helm no. He began to think, "Well, it isn't that concerning yet, but do try to have her talk. Even if it is just one word, it's a start."  
He left the two, leaving Soundwave to contemplate over how he, of all mechs, to teach a newspark how to speak. Surely, Knockout didn't take him as a joking type, cause this was just ironic. He was so torn over what decision he should make without any mistakes. Sure, he could take off his visor and break his vow of silence, but just for a sparkling, who wasn't even his own, didn't sit right with his processor, but his spark was opposing the idea. It was practically begging him to throw off his mask and cradle her to his spark and tell her how much he cherished her. And that was just what the TIC did in that instant.  
The click of his visor grasped the attention of Y/n, who looked over to her sire and nearly squealed in fright at the new face. Bright violet optics with blue in the middle captivated her. The scars that dragged across the right side of his faceplate had her intrigued about his past. To know that he had revealed his face to her, only increased her yearning for him. He trusted and loved her enough to show the more sensitive side of him, which, in her case, had her trust him more.  
Soundwave picked her up and held her, while the femme was wanting a closer look. She traced her small digits along the marks that told stories of his gladiator days on Cybertron. He shivered at the cool sensation of her fingers, exploring his most tender topics.  
After she was satisfied with her findings, the navy blue mech began to speak, " Y/n, I..." he sighed, losing his words. His voicebox, not accustomed to working, was scratchy and throbbing.  
The sparkling understood and wanted to reassure him, but how? How could she use her own words?  
"Sweetspark, I know you know, but I love you. So much. It's going to be a journey that we'll both endure, so you think you can do it?" Soundwave smiled at her, pleased that he managed to say what he wanted.  
Y/n smiled back at him," S-s-s Sire,"  
Shocked but proud, Soundwave placed his helm on her's, "That's right. Sire," he cooed softly. 

Long strips of white light illuminated the dark shadows of the warship that glided through the gray thunderclouds. While the storm provided cover for the Decepticon base, it didn't help the sleep needed for a certain somebot.  
Twisting and turning in the covers, Y/n whined as she struggled to keep her optics shut. The thunder echoed around the metal compartment, increasing its resonating sounds, much too long for small audio receptors.  
The sound of the doors opening swooshed as Soundwave stepped in the little femme's room. He was alerted by Lazerbeak of her distress and went to investigate the cause of it. He slowly approached the squirming sparkling's berth and softly touched her reassuringly as his visor flickered to life. "Question: Are you okay?"  
E/c optics peered up at him as a bright light flashed through the small window. Shrieking and burrowing underneath the covers as a deafening roar sounded out; however, her sire gave her the courage to lookout. He was laying beside her with his visor removed once more revealing, in Y/n optics, his beautiful optics, and a warm smile.  
After inching closer to his warm embrace, she was calmed by the lull of his spark-beat. The storm seemed no more was he gently stroked her helm, his loving gaze observing as the femme's optics offlined into a peaceful rest.  
Lazerbeak, perched above them, watched in content as his creator also grew into recharge. Gliding onto the berth, he waddled over to be on the other side of his younger sister, giving her an extra sense of security and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, just a side note from your friendly neighborhood author. I've been so determined to get this story going, but I need some suggestions from all you readers. I have the plot in mind but I'd like to include what you would like to see. Think carefully. Have a nice day/evening. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Suggested (on Quotev) by: NothingNess Reader-Only and Annette  
It was a typical day, well almost, if it weren't for a recent Autobot invasion. The shouts of orders and blaster fire are enough for any sparkling to huddle close to their guardian. In Y/n's case, he wasn't there. Soundwave was busy fending off the Autobots from getting anyplace near the important archives, whatever that meant. She was alone and nestled close to the cold wall of the long hallway. Loud pedes stomped near her hiding place, forcing her to retreat further, in fear of getting caught in the crossfire.  
"Sire!" she screamed as the sound of a large group came closer.  
To her luck, it was an assembly of vechicons scouting for the remaining ranks of the Autobots. "It's okay little one, come with us. Your safe now." One mech soothed with an outstretched servo.  
The small f/c femme crawled out and held the vechicon's servo as they walked around to find the third in command. They passed multiple frames of dismantled vechicons and spilled energon. Y/n whimpered uneasily. Many questions wondered through her processor as of why did this happen, and what did they do to deserve this cruel death?  
As they rounded the corner, a blue femme along with a yellow mech with their blasters drawn appeared before them.  
"Quick go and hide dear one," the vechicon whispered, nudging her into a compartment.  
Beeps came from the yellow mech while pointing at her as she disappeared into the room.  
"I know Bee, I saw it too," the femme answered. " Let's retrieve the sparkling and get back to base."  
Behind closed doors, which muffled the sounds, grunts and the loud sounds seemed to go on forever. Covering her audio receptors, she cried, wondering if sire was going to come for her.  
Then everything stopped all at once. Everything was still. Opening her e/c optics, she looked toward the doors. Was it over?  
Suddenly the door slide open revealing the golden mech. "There you are," he whirled softly.  
Y/n scooted closer toward the wall. Where were was the nice vechicon who helped her?  
"Bee, you found it?" the femme queried from outside.  
"Yes, she's in here," he answered moving aside for her.  
"What do think? Think they took her?"  
He beeped, "Maybe we should take her Ratchet, he and Optimus will know what to do." He moved closer to the huddled sparkling, "It's okay, we're going to take care of you,"  
"Take care of me?" she pondered. Didn't they know that she had a sire?  
Scooping her up, they left through one of the portals Soundwave would always draw up. She struggled in his grip, "Sire!" she cried out. Her call echoed down the hallway, reaching a certain mech's audio receptors. 

Soundwave wondered around the Nemesis making sure everything was still intact and guard the terminals. He had taken care of the green wrecker, Bulkhead, with ease. It amused him at how he had fallen for one of his infamous 'tricks'.  
The wrecker had found the TIC walking around aimlessly and decided for a head-on one match. One that ended effortlessly.  
Popping up a quick groundbridge and sending him to one of the nearby forests was a job well done. No mistakes and no harm done.  
A shout cried out from one of the hallways not far from him reached his receptors. It sounded a lot like Y/n's!  
Following the sound of her cry for him, he immediately looked down the hallway and was greeted by a chilling sight.  
Vechicons littering the floor and an open doorway. One of the offlined mechs was pointing toward the compartment. There was a faint glow but it disappeared the second he saw it. Sprinting inside the empty room, he searched for his daughter. "My sparkling, my sparkling, where are you?!" he shouted in his helm.  
After moments of unsuccessful searching, he gazed at where the glow had come from. It only took his processor a good bit to realize that his baby was stolen from him.  
Oh, those Autobots would pay, dearly, for ever crossing paths and messing with his family.

~~~~~  
I guess want to say thank you for suggesting this chapter. I was so dumbstruck cause this was exactly what I need to move on with the plot, so a million thanks. Love to see more of what you want to see. Yours's truely, Brewolf.


	7. Chapter 7

As the green-blue groundbridge closed behind the trio, Y/n looked around this strange, new environment. It was smaller than the Nemesis, but it was warm and inviting rather than cold and unwelcoming. The walls were a fusion of metal and rock structures. Concrete made the floor beneath their pedes, decorated with a symbol in the center. It was almost similar to sire's, which adorned his shoulder plating.  
Three new presences were in the room as well. One was a tall red and blue mech with a character of wisdom and gentleness. The bot beside him was shorter with red and white colors. Another mech was bulker and green. Who were these bots?  
"I see you brought another life to defend," the red and white mech exclaimed.  
"Sir, we found this sparkling aboard the Deception warship. We feared that she was in the wrong servos," the blue femme addressed the tall mech.  
"I see; however, what are your proofs that she was indeed in harm's way?" he responded.  
She was silent for a few moments, "There are none, sir,"  
He nodded and gazed at the mech beside him, "Ratchet, could you give our guest a scan?"  
He sighed, "Bring her back here with me Bumblebee,"  
The yellow mech, Bumblebee, followed Ratchet into another room filled with different equipment, a lot similar to Knockout's medical bay. He set her down on a metal table and stepped back as the medic did his thing.  
"Well, she seems in good condition. What's your name, young one?"  
"Y/n," the femme whispered.  
He hummed and continued his medical procedures, "Do you have anyone who cares from you?"  
She nodded her helm slightly.  
"You don't talk much, do you? Reminds me of someone," he mumbled.  
The tall mech entered the room, "How is she, old friend?"  
"Well, Optimus, she in good health, just shaken from recent events," Ratchet answered, as he placed the scanner away. "Do you think she was in any danger. I mean, I know that Decepticons would never go that low."  
"I have my suspicions, but we should keep the sparkling in our care until we have a solid conclusion," Optimus returned while picking up the sparkling.  
Y/n wasn't sure what they were talking about, but it sounded like they weren't going to hurt her. The mech's hold was secure and reminded her of sire. Wasn't he looking for her? Undoubtedly, Soundwave would be troubled by her absence; however, these mechs didn't understand that concept.  
They walked back out into the open area with a large terminal and where the other bots were.  
"Autobots, Y/n will be apart of the Autobots until we know for sure that she is in harm's way." the Prime announced.  
"Welcome to the team, little Y/n," Bumblebee whirled happily, his door wings fluttering.  
"Hello," she greeted shyly.  
"If you don't mind, could you inform us of why you were on the Deception's warship?" Optimus asked the femme nuzzled in his arms.  
"What do you mean? I was with my sire,"  
Her words caught everyone's attention as they gazed at her.  
"And just who is your sire?" Bulkhead inquired wearily.  
"Soundwave,"  
Dead silence fell across the entire team. Arcee and Bumblebee gave each other a look of dread. They hadn't saved her, they kidnapped her. The only ones who were calm about this new finding were Optimus and Ratchet.  
"Thank you, Y/n," Ratchet whispered to the sparkling.  
She looked at him, "When will I go home?"  
The prime and medic looked at each other than at her, "Soon, we promise."  
Optimus and Ratchet worked on patching a message through to Soundwave, while the rest was with the f/c femme.  
"What do you do up there? Don't you ever get bored?" Bee asked her.  
She nodded, "Sometimes but I either have Lazerbeak for company, or I explore,"  
Acree smiled at her, "By explore do you mean to escape?"  
The sparkling nodded, "Yes, it's all fun until you get caught,"  
Bulkhead gave out a hearty laugh, "Oh Jackie would just love you,"  
The trio gave him a look of horror, and Arcee scooped Y/n up, "Don't you let him get anywhere near this pure innocent."  
Ratchet walked over to the group, "Sorry to break the fun but there are humans who need to be picked up,"  
The three Autobots wandered toward the center, and transformed into their alt-mode, driving off down the tunnel.  
"Where are they going?" Y/n questioned the mech.  
"To get the terrors," he responded, "Also, we talked to your sire. You're going home pretty soon."  
"Thank you, Uncle Ratchet!" 

Three humans made their way over to the sleeping f/c femme, in interest to what their guardians brought to the base.  
"Aww, just look how precious she looks," Miko awed as she was practically bouncing on her heels.  
"She doesn't look like Soundwave at all, I mean, she has a face," Raf observed the structure of her f/c frame.  
"Speaking of which, are they looking for her?" Jack turned toward the aliens behind them.  
"Psh, you think they care for their own?" Miko retorted, "If they do leave her, can we keep her?" she asked Bulkhead eagerly.  
"No, Miko, Soundwave's already coming for her," he replied shortly.  
The teenaged girl deflated, "Aww, but we just met her,"  
Everyone looked at the sleeping sparkling. "It's hard to believe that such a sweet thing belongs to such a brute force,"  
"It's time for our depart. Arcee, Ratchet, I want you to come with us," Optimus requested.  
Acree gently picked her up, pausing when she shifted in discomfort. Ratchet set the ground bridge to the location they promised Soundwave. Y/n's e/c optics fluttered open, "Hmm, where are we going?"  
"To you sire," Arcee murmured.


	8. Chapter 8

The Nemesis was unusually still. With too many lost in combat, no one had the moral energy to converse, only in hushed tones. Megatron stood tall as he watched the clouds and ground pass below them as Soundwave approached him. He turned his helm, "Statis report,"  
His visor flickered to life, revealing the number of casualties and the repairs needed to the ship itself.  
The gray mech hummed, "Very well," he looked toward the second in command, "Starscream, rally up your team of vechicons to maintain the damaged sections."  
The seeker bowed, "As you wish, my lord,"  
When the mech dispersed, the warlord gazed at his communications officer. His frame was tense and was typing frustratingly at the terminal. "Was it the Autobots?"  
Soundwave immediately stopped at the said question. He looked toward his leader and nodded.  
"Then perhaps we should give them a one on one discussion," he smiled, menacingly showing his pointed denta. "I will have a group of troops ready at your signal."

Hours had passed, and Soundwave had not stopped his efforts in locating either the Autobot base or his sparkling. On the verge of giving up, a notification opened on his terminal. Patching it through, the Prime's voice gained his attention. It astounded him, to say the least, that they managed to lock hold his commlink. Had Y/n shared that information with them or did they torture her? The concept made his energon boil in his spark. If they so laid a single digit on her, they would sincerely be punished.  
"Soundwave, you are probably aware of the fact that we have your sparkling. If you would like to retrieve her, meet us at these coordinates attached. Let us meet in peace,"  
Meet in peace? Did the prime think he'd come composed? Foolish Autobots for that thought to even cross their processors, but perhaps it was for her sake that he would do as they said. She had already seen and experienced too much for one day, and to have him come with an assembly of troopers, another battle would break out and reasonably cause her to be fearful of the world and her actions.  
Without a second thought, he summoned a groundbridge and walked through, appearing in what seemed to be a secluded meadow with no signs of humanity nearby. It was bright and green, teeming with life. Colorful wildflowers swaying in the breeze, a doe grazing with her fawn by the pond, and birds greeting each other in the oak trees. It was beautifully relaxing, easing Soundwave's recent stress. Maybe he should come here often.  
His tranquil was disturbed when another groundbridge appeared, revealing the prime, medic, and warrior carrying his sleeping sparkling. They approached each other with calculated steps until they had a considerable distance.  
"Optimus, do we have to give her over?" Acree whispered.  
The last prime nodded to her, "We must but let us now know that there is another purpose to cease this war,"  
She let that roll over her processor while she made her way toward the silent mech before them. The dark visor watched all her slightest movements, unnerving her even more.  
The exchange of the sparkling of a mixture of relief and grief. Soundwave was reunited with his daughter while the Autobots had their lives spared.  
E/c optics opened to find that she wasn't in the blue femme's arms but her sires. She smiled wide and nuzzled against his warm frame, listening to the soothing pulse of his spark.  
Satisfied with the result, Soundwave opened his groundbridge and stepped through to bring his daughter home.  
The trio did the same with heavy sparks. It saddened them to know that her future could be corrupted by the darkness the Decepticon's held.  
Both groups had now another reason to fight this great war. It was the new life that shone through both darknesses, for both sides strayed from their original paths. It only took an innocent being to make them see.


	9. Chapter 9

Home. That was all Y/n's processor cried as Soundwave exited the groundbridge. She was safe and sound. Lazerbeak disconnected from his creator and hovered just above the sparkling, whirling in relief and joy. 

The TIC's visor disappeared as Y/n's digits waved in the air, in an attempt to embrace the mini-con. Her e/c optics gazed at her sire's reveal face and beamed, which was exchanged with a loving gaze. He placed a small kiss on top of her f/c helm and whispered, "My sparkling,"

She squealed and nestled closer into the warmth of his frame. 

The past 2 days were difficult for her to come to an understanding. Those nice bots seemed to be very angry against her sire. All they ever seemed to talk about was how much the Autobots or Decepticons would destroy their plans or planet. It caused her to question why her sire would work so much, almost nonstop.

Speaking of which, Soundwave was back at his terminal, filling out reports that Starscream had dumped on him. Lazerbeak was back on watching the sparkling job, which he took very seriously this time. Watching her every movement as she created the game of counting digits. Feeling sorry for his sister, he glided down to her level, clicking in an invitation to play. 

Looking at the metal bird, Y/n conversed with him for any ideas to rid of this boredom. They sat for a while until Lazerbeak had a thought, "There's a human children game that seems like fun. Want to try it?" The sparkling nodded, so he continued, "It's called Hide-and-Seek. Where one person goes and hides, while the other finds them,"

The f/c femme thought about it and nodded in agreement. Lazerbeak would count to 20 while she would hideaway. He began his timer, and Y/n took off to find a spot away from prying optics.

In the berth sheets? No, too obvious. How about behind a crate? No, she would be found in an instant. How about inside it? Now that was a good idea!

Quickly, she lifted the lid and climbed inside the metal box, and fixed the cover in its original placing. The timer chimed, and Lazerbeak took off soaring around the room. On instinct, she quieted her vents and calmed her beating spark. Somehow, this all seemed too familiar. Trapped inside a dark enclosed space, hoping not to be found, and wishing to be safe. 

Tears slid down her faceplates as she heard Lazerbeak opening and moving aside objects. A gasp arose as the roof above began to lift, revealing her cover. The figure popped his helm inside and yelled, "I found you!"

A cry escaped her vocal cords, as she desperately tried to flee from the mini-con. This was all too much for the femme's processor. In fear of losing sire again, she rushed over to the busy mech and clung to his pede, whimpering as a confused Lazerbeak flew over.

"Inquiry: What happened?" Soundwave questioned both of his children.

Perched on the terminal, Lazerbeak explained and played video feedback on the recent events. 

Y/n clasped onto the mech's pede for dear life as Soundwave gazed at her, understanding the problem. She was scarred by that troubling experience and would take a few cycles for her to overcome those fears.

Stroking her back struts in a soothing motion calmed her down, as Soundwave listened to Lazerbeak's explanations and apologies. He focused on the femme's stress levels and spark rate, as her adrenaline wore off her small frame, lulling her in an exhausted state.

He began setting coordinates for the peaceful meadow, in high hopes of soothing everyone's fears.

The green scenery was a calming tranquil for the three cons. Gently breezes seeped through their seems, cooling their cores. Lazerbeak glided around in a large circle, securing the premise, startling a few of the creatures. The doe and fawn were laying in the tall grasses, cleaning each other's coats. The pond was clear with little ripples caused by the small fish darting around. The sky was clear with small puffy clouds that hung around.

"What do you think?" Soundwave asked his daughter, who looked around.

"Isn't this where those other bots were?" she wondered as her e/c optics gazed at the birch and oak trees. She felt him tense up at, "Yes, but don't think on it too much, they won't disturb us," 

"Sire, why do we hate each other so much?" 

"I'll tell you in time sweetspark,"


	10. Chapter 10

A few years had passed, and Y/n had grown to the average age of a human 10-year-old. Deeming that she was ready for responsibilities, Soundwave had given her the tasks of gathering data pads that held reports and information regarding different topics, mostly energon mines, and Autobot sightings. 

The f/c femme had practically memorized the entire warship, as her routes were similar to the last. Lazerbeak would follow her around, making sure that she wouldn't get lost, like many countless times during her first runs. If he got tired, being the kind sister she was, he would rest on her shoulder plating. 

This list of tasks was easy enough, gather data from commanding vechicons and retrieve the daily energon ration for her family. Since sire was third in command, rations were insignificantly larger than that of a standard soldier.

"You better save your energy, Lazerbeak, cause you have to carry either mine or your cube back." Y/n advised her older brother.

The mini drone gave a small huff of air and landed on her shoulder, "What do I have too?" 

"Because I can't carry all three cubes and data tablets in one go," she responded as she opened the door to the control room. 

The room was busy with soldiers and commanders as they filled out their reports. Even though they seemed, all the same, the femme could always call out one specific clone, "Hey Steve,"

The said vechicon looked her way with a slight wave, "Hey Y/n. Running the Commander's errands?" 

"You know me," she smiled. Lazerbeak hummed impatiently in her audio receptors. "So, any reports I need to deliver?"

The soldier pointed over to the stack of tablets, "Over there. Their all about last night's accident."

Tenderly she balanced the stack in her arms, "Thank you, Steve," she called as she left the room. Her attention went back on her brother, "What was that for?"

"We're here to do a job, not mess around," he replied coldly. "Besides their replaceable so there's no need to make friends with them,"

Hurt by his comment, she didn't respond to him and continued to the energon storage compartment. Vechicons held a special place in her spark since they tired to protect her years ago, only to end up offline.

Lazerbeak had flown off and grabbed the cube for Soundwave while pushing the other cubes toward his younger sister, "There, we got everything. Let's not be late now,"

Grabbing the two containers, she stacked them on top of each other and followed the mini drone toward their shared quarters.

The doors slid open, and the duo stepped inside. Y/n placed down the energon and made her way toward her sire and set down the stack of datapads. Soundwave looked over to his children and nodded in acknowledgment. 

And that was how her days went every day. Do jobs and get a small thanks in return. She loved her sire, but now he seemed distant. 

Lazerbeak was starting to do the same, acting cold and always in a rush.

"Sire, is it okay that go down to Knockout?"

"What reason?"

"Nothing, I'm just bored here, and I finished my work,"

"You may go,"

She smiled and hugged him, "Thanks sire,"

The femme took off toward the medibay where her two favorite 'uncles' were at. 

Knockout and Breakdown would always welcome her when she had nothing else to do. Each mech had something new and different to try, like how to repair an energon leak or maybe even how to crush someone's helm into their spark chamber. They were also great at dad jokes for some unholy reason.

The doors slid to the side, and Y/n walked in to find the red mech repairing a foot soldier, while Breakdown would tell him what he was doing wrong.

"You know, Breakdown, I am perfectly capable of repairing damaged wires and fuel lines," the medic huffed in frustration.

"I know you can, but are you sure that goes there? It looks like it should go above the other one," the blue mech suggested.

"Yes, I'm sure," he growled, fusing the metal plates back together, "See, good as new,"

The vechicon left with a small thank you, so Y/n took this time to make herself heard, "Hey guys."

Both mechs perked at her voice, "Hey there, Tiny," Breakdown greeted as he side hugged her.

"I'm not tiny!" the f/c femme protested, "Soon, I'll be bigger than you,"

Knockout chuckled, "Actually, you'll be lucky if you reach his shoulder,"

"You'll see," she promised boldly, puffing out her chest, "I'll be just as important as both of you and sire,"

The two mechs shared a look at each other, "Um, Y/n, I don't think-" Knockout started but was cut off by the appearance of another Vechicon.

"What was that?" the femme asked.

"I was just saying that you can help me restore this solider," the medic stated with an awkward grin.

"Sure,"

Both mechs deflated in relief, "Nice cover-up," Breakdown whispered.

The two mechs and young femme spent the rest of their time repairing Vechicons, and small talk about the different parts and functions.

It was peaceful until Y/n thought of a question, "Why do they always come in injured?"  
"Cause this is the medical bay," Breakdown answered.

"No, I mean, what caused them to be injured?"

"Oh! Um, well you see, it's because of-" the mech looked toward the red medic staring with wide optics. 

Noticing the uncomfortable tension Y/n sighed, "Everyone avoids this question, don't they,"

"Look, Tiny, I think your sire needs to explain this to you. It's not our place to tell," the blue mech reasoned gently.

She nodded, "Okay,"

As the femme left, the mechs look at each other. "Do you think Soundwave will tell her the truth?"

"For her sake, let's hope," Knockout whispered. "It has too,"


	11. Chapter 11

Y/n waited by the berth door, gathering up the courage to ask the forbidden question. Everyone seemed to avoid the topic whenever she asked, either out of fear or not being able to sugar-coat it. Right now, she wanted the truth about her sire and the Autobots. Nothing less mattered to her, and she didn't care if it would shatter her sheltered life.

The young femme walked through the opened doors and approached her tirelessly working sire and brother. "Sire, can we talk?"

The TIC turned toward her, "Question: About?"

"About the supposedly different sides of this war, you never informed me about,"

"How did you know!" he raised his voice, shaking her confidence.

"So it is true then, huh," 

Soundwave sighed, for once seeming exhausted, "You want the whole truth," it was a statement, then a question.

"More than anything, sire," Y/n answered, sitting on the berth next to him.

"I told you this would happen," Lazerbeak muttered to his creator, who silenced him with a harsh glare.

The still mech calculated his sentences on how to approach this. He always knew that this would happen. The 'where do sparklings come from' question seemed less uncomfortable compared to this. "Yes, there is a war, and it has bee raging on for centuries. Our planet, before it's destruction, was thriving with life and prosperity. There were no rivals and no conflicts during the Golden Age; however, there was corruption behind the high council and the inequality among the masses." 

"Lord Megatron wasn't always our leader. He was a feared Gladiator, who vowed to challenge the leadership of Cybertron and would treat everyone as equals. He gained many followers, including me, as his ideas spread rapidly."

"One day, he went to the high council to propose his plans and his image of a new planet with a just society. Another bot, who was like his student, proposed a different plan, that the council, foolishly, agreed too. Lord Megatron cut all ties off with him including the council and created a fraction, that would out-ruled others that disagreed with his view."

"He wanted to be a ruler, but he needed the Matrix of Leadership. He vowed he would find it, wherever it might lie. Warfare consumed him as time went on. Justice can only be served by violence." Soundwave trailed off, finishing his story.

"You don't believe that, do you?" Y/n asked him.

He sighed, "It's the only thing I could believe in at the time. No one would except us in the higher ranks of society."

"Did he find it?" Y/n asked timidly.

"Find what?"

"The thing you said, the Matrix of Leadership. Did Megatron find it?"

"What? Oh, no, someone else has it."

"Who?"

"The Autobot leader and the last of the Primes, Optimus Prime,"

That name rung a bell in her processor. Wasn't that the tall blue and red mech that was so kind and welcoming to her? But, she was on the other side, he was supposed to be her enemy then. It didn't make sense to her.

Soundwave sighed, "It's getting late, you should recharge."

About to protest, the femme opened her mouth but closed it upon noticing her sire's slumped form. He looked so worn out by something. Could it be all the guilt and a numb conscience that was weighing him down?

"As you wish, sire," Y/n whispered and walked with her helm down to her berth. Laying down, she began to ponder over the narrative. One thing didn't sit right on her processor. The Autobots preventing them from having equality while supporting a corrupted system? It didn't make sense to her, after all, their actions toward her were nothing but generosity and kindness.

But sire wouldn't lie to her about the war, would he? No, why on earth would he ever have too.


	12. Chapter 12

A week had passed since the unfortunate storytime, and Soundwave seemed to be doing well. Y/n had more responsibilities and was allowed to help her sire hack into secret military files to uncover any information about the Autobot's whereabouts. 

Soundwave was expecting Lord Megatron to have an essential discussion about the f/c femme's ranking. He wanted her to gain experience within their cause, so what better place for that than an energon mine. 

The TIC was hesitant about the idea, but the small femme assured him by stating that he would be there with her. "It's only going to be a short time', he thought as they walked through the dusty tunnels following two workers. They rattled on about the production lines and percentages that Y/n had a hard time concentrating. 

The scenery was more interesting than facts as her e/c optics gazed at the blue crystals that illuminated the hallway. They went every way possible, and sizes were a variate; however, small gems were the majority of the population. The miners commented on that, stating that the bigger the energon, the better, so they left the petite ones aside.

The long narrow walkway opened up to a vast area that was busy with workers drilling away at the rocky walls and foot soldiers patrolling the expanse. If this was the smallest mine they had, Y/n couldn't fathom the largest mine available.

One of the guards made his way toward the group, "Commander Soundwave, are you here for a status report?"

The said officer shook his helm and motioned a servo toward his daughter, who was admiring the crystals once more. Megatron's voice rang out, "Soundwave, let Y/n know what her side has to offer her,"

The head soldier stiffened at the sound of his leader's voice, "O-Of course," he turned his red visor to the workers, "Make sure you give them a thorough tour," They nodded their helms as the guard returned to his post.

"Right this way," and the walking continued. They passed by many storage tanks filled with liquified energon and crates containing compacted crystals, forming cubes. "An important fact to always remember, the energon you consume comes from these very mines." A worker explained, gesturing to the entire room. The f/c femme's optics widened in amazement at how one tiny mine could supply entire armies. 

Her awe was short-lived, as a large fleet of foot soldiers ran past them. "Sire, what's going on?"

"Autobot life signals detected. Order: Stay with Soundwave at all times."

How ironic life can be sometimes, because, at that moment in time, an explosion resounded throughout the cave system. A cry escaped her vocalizer as the rock foundation shuddered around her, and unstable rocks threatened to crash on her small frame.

"Y/n!"

The said femme's frantic e/c orbs desperately searched for her sire, amidst the dust and chaos. After his tall, dark frame appeared as the particles resided, she immediately took off toward him in a panic frenzy.

Once his daughter was beside him, he opened a ground bridge to bring in more troops and, most importantly, to bring Y/n back to safety. 

As her sire did that, Y/n looked around, trying to get a sense of all the confusion. A hole was blown out on the side of the mine, while guards fired their blasters at the Autobots, who were making their way inside. She was so terrified that she could hear Soundwave calling her. 

Another grenade was thrown, blasting everyone back or into pieces. Y/n was forced away from Soundwave, while he was blown into the ground bridge. 

Coughing, the f/c femme tried to stand up, but they collapsed from under her. Grunting, she twisted her helm to look at the problem. Her e/c optics widened at the horrific sight; they were bent every which way with wires exposed and sparking at the loss of connection. 

She was about to cry out when a feminine voice echoed, "Sir, it's all clear,"

"Autobot's remain vigilant. Deception may still be lurking," a deep voice responded.

Panic rushed through her system, as she tried to scramble away from the oncoming Autobots. Venting heavily, as the pain became unbearable, she leaned her back against a container, praying that they wouldn't find her.

However, her hopes went in vain cause another voice asked, "Does everyone hear that?"

Scrap, why did she have to be so loud? 

Pedesteps got louder as they approached her sanctuary. She gasped as the cube was raised and fell backward, having her support removed. A sheepish smile pulled at her lips, "Hi.." 

Everyone was staring at her in silence until a green frame burst through, "What's going on here?" he glanced down at her, "Wait, isn't this,"

"Y/n," Optimus finished. He offered his servo to her, which she took hesitantly. "Do you remember us?" She nodded her helm, gazing in his calm blue optics. It was until then did everyone notice her legs. 

"Ratchet, we have a patient for you," Arcee commed to the medic.

"Who is it now?!" he responded, annoyed.

"Our little sparkling, whom you love so much,"

Ratchet sputtered over the com, "W-What? Just bring her in." A ground bridge swirled to life and Prime, carrying the Decepticon femme, walked through.


	13. Chapter 13

Darkness, pitch darkness, was all she could make out. There was a sound, but her audio receptors still rung in her clouded conscience. Her e/c optics cracked open a smudge but fastened shut when met with a blinding light.

"Easy now, that's it, follow the light," said a muffled voice.

"W-what's going on?" Y/n mumbled, groggily, trying her best efforts to sit up. 

A gentle servo eased her back down, "ep, ep, ep, don't even think about it."

"Um, Ratchet? What happened? All I remember is-," she trailed off as her processor drifted toward the past events. The explosions, the cries, and the searing pain in her legs overcame her senses. Ratchet was staring at her expectantly as if he was awaiting an answer. She stared back at him in confusion, "What?"

He sighed, "I was asking if you were feeling any pain or discomfort in your legs? I did my best with your weakened nervous system. Might not look the prettiest, but I'm sure a good ol' rinse off will polish it right up."

The f/c Deception gazed down at her patched up limbs in awe. The last time she saw them, they look beyond repair, but then this so-called "enemy" just might've saved her life. "Thank you," she whispered, swinging her legs over the berth. 

Lightly, the femme placed one pede on the cold concrete floor. After testing the waters a bit, the other one followed suit. Y/n heaved a sigh before pushing herself off the berth. A gasp escaped her as her balance wavered forward. Her preparations for greeting the ground went untouched as a steady arm caught her.

"Gently now, not to fast," the medic murmured as he supported her weigh against him. 

Together the trio made it to the wash racks without any more complications. "Do you think you can support yourself, or do you need some assistance?" Ratchet asked his patient, who looked uneasy at the offer.

"I think I can manage," was the reply as she gripped the door frame. 

The medic nodded, "Just holler if you need something,"

It took quite a bit of effort to hold herself upright as the warm water ran down her f/c frame. She took the time to think about her questions. What was sire doing? Was he looking for her again? It felt like deja vu. 

Even after the history lesson, Y/n's thoughts on the Autobots never changed. They kept overwhelming her with their kindness, determination, and consideration for everyone, including the humans and lowly Decepticons (like herself).

She needed answers, and what could help her form a solid conclusion. Well, seeing it from both sides always seemed to do the trick, in her opinion. Yes, there was the possibility that they would lie to her, but after some hard shower thinking, she realized that anyone could. "Even sire," her processor hummed, startling her to the core. 

No, how could that possibly be? The one who she trusted, loved, and admired wouldn't do that to her, would he?

Without noticing, she wandered into the main room and sat on a crate next to, you guessed it, Optimus Prime himself. The Prime gazed at her, waiting for her to ask her questions. How did he know? Because he too had to the same look when his processor was swimming with questions. 

"Why do you and your team treat me the same way as if I was one of you?" She didn't mean to sound harsh, but her emotions were all unbalanced. Soundwave wasn't the type to go over the whole 'how to deal with emotions' stuff.

Optimus knelt in front of the young Cybertronian (I don't think I spelled this right! I'm sorry!). Instead of answering, he asked her a question, "If you were to find someone in pain or lost, would you assist them?"

"It would depend on the situation," 

He smiled softly, "Now, what if the conditions were in the right?"

Y/n could imagine it. She could see herself, rushing over to a Vechicon and helping him to a safer area, defending him until back up arrived. Finally, she answered, "I would,"

"Why would you help?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. I can't let someone die when I could've done something to help."

Optimus nodded, "Those are the same reasons why we, Autobots, help everyone in need of our assistance, whether they ask or not."

The f/c femme sat quietly, while she let the information tear her apart. "I see now, thank you," She rose from her seat and made her way to the medical bay. Who knew it took so much energy to stand and talk. 

Resting her body on the berth, her e/c optics dimmed as she began to process her findings. It was such an honest answer, but now she was torn.

Who was in the right? Autobots or Decepticons? 

Y/n needed more answers, but how could she get them when all her options were already used?

Hello, my beautiful readers! I'm so sorry for not updating as I should! These times are crazy with CoVid-19 and the protests. My family has been heavily affected by this as my mom works at the hospital and my dad in the police force. I'll try to update but it'll be slow due to Summer School now. Thank you for hanging in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful readers! I'm so sorry for not updating as I should! These times are crazy with CoVid-19 and the protests. My family has been heavily affected by this as my mom works at the hospital and my dad in the police force. I'll try to update but it'll be slow due to Summer School now. Thank you for hanging in there.


	14. Chapter 14

Warning blared, and lights flashed brightly as two bots rushed back and forth, trying to gain control of their broken escape pod. A sparkling's cry was very present as their carrier cooed to them over and over as the blue and gray mech grunt in frustration. He repeatedly punched the control panel, and his mate had had enough. 

"Voltstrike, stop! It's no use!" The f/c femme urged over all the chaos., holding the newspark close to her chassis. 

The said mech looked at her with terror-filled e/c optics, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Nightlight, I failed." He dropped onto his knees, his mate followed suit, "I failed to protect you and Lunarstorm. We wanted a new, free, life but look were that got us. Shot down and plummeting toward our deaths!"

"Don't you dare say that! We did not fail! Did you forget how we managed to get this far?" Nightlight held Voltstrike's helm, pouring her spark out during their last moments. "We did this for her and to give her a new life, away from Decepticon rule. We did just that because we are many lightyears away from Cybertron."

The mech ripped himself from her grip, "How can you say that? We just got our engine blown out by a Decepticon warship that is right down there on that planet." He pointed at the blue and green planet, growing bigger by the nano-second. "Is that how she gets her new life! Offlined?" He opened his mouth to continued but faltered at the sound of both his sparkmate's and offspring's cries.

"You think I wanted this? Well, do you!" 

Voltstrike collapsed once more by his beloved mate, holding them both close, "No, I don't, and I'm sorry. I love you, you know that!"

Nightlight frantically nodded her helm, sniffling into his neck cables. "I love you too!"

After a moment more, they parted both having the same goal. With servos intertwined, they walked toward the stasis pod. With a final kiss, Nightlight laid her only pride and joy down. "Don't forget us and live a life that leaves you no regrets."

"Don't forget us..."

"Lunarstorm"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Y/n jolted awake and whipped her helm around frantically. Calming her venting cycle, she felt optic lubricant residue around her e/c hues. Why would she be crying? Who even were those bots, and who, in Primus name, was Lunarstorm?

After pondering over her dream, she was still confused, and she only added more questions instead of answering them. Why did those two Cybertronians look or even resembled her? 

'Is it possible that I'm Lunarstorm?' her processor wandered. She shook that prediction away, scoffing at how silly that was. Megatron strictly told her that she was rescued the Autobot's clutches.

"Wait! Why am I remembering this now?" she asked out loud.

"Remembering what?" a voice asked from behind her.

"Oh, um, it was nothing. Just a conversation from a really long time ago." Y/n replied sheepishly.

Bumblebee hummed, "So are you thinking of what you could have said that would've ruined them?"

Caught off guard, the f/c femme burst out in laughter at the scout's remark. "Yeah, something like that," she invented.

"How long has it been since I've had a good laugh like that?" she queried as she got off the medical berth. 

After a good energon refuel, she exercised her weakened limbs by exploring the base under the watchful optics of Ratchet of course. The trek helped clear her helm full of non-stopping questions.

Y/n suddenly halted in her step as she apprehended that she might being to doubt her side. If she was Lunarstorm, then her actual creators left the Decepticon side for the Autobots. For what reasons, she would further investigate. How much of her past would she have to uncover?

"Y/n, do you need a break?" Ratchet asked, concerned.

"What is the Decepticon cause?"

"What?"

"I said, what is the Decepticon cause."

Both Cybertronians stood still, until the Autobot medic placed a servo on her shoulder, "Let's have this discussion with Prime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, look who has returned!! Yes, tis I, you're generous author. I have an important announcement to make. This and the next chapter will be the last ones. 
> 
> Please do not fret, for I have decided to make this a series of this one and maybe 1 or 2 more. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments. I always love to consider everyone's opinions and help me continue with these stories.


	15. Chapter 15

The walk back was silent as Y/n readied herself for, hopefully, the truth. Would the story that Optimus had to tell was the same as her sire's? Only one way to find out, she thought as her e/c optics gazed straight ahead.

Before the rest of Team Prime was in view, the f/c femme halted and stood still in the hallway. Ratchet stopped as well and turned toward her, "Is something wrong?"

She shook her helm side to side, "No... I mean, yes. It's just that I'm so torn. I thought this would make up my mind, but my processor's spinning."

Ratchet listened thoughtfully as the femme, before him, poured out her concerns. They had been expecting that the Decepticon raised sparkling was second-guessing herself and her beliefs. "Hopefully, I make this clear, whatever we tell you, we have no intention to having you change sides. If you would like to return to the Decepticon warship, we will arrange something. If you wish to stay here, we will welcome you with open servos." He gently guided her toward the Main room, "Come on, Optimus is waiting."

She followed the mech's lead as many optics gazed at the two of them. Optimus' blue optics looked toward his old friend expectantly, who nodded at him. "Y/n, are you sure?" 

When she looked up at the Prime, he was shocked at the determination in her e/c optics. "Yes"

"Very well. As you know, our home planet, Cybertron, was ravaged by centuries of the Civil War. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can become corrupted, and it was thus that Megatron lost his way. ""Before Primus chose me to be a Prime, I was inspired by a fierce gladiator, who named himself after one of the 13 original Primes, Megatronus. Megatronus vowed to challenge the higher council for leadership and demanded equality among the masses. Due to his actions, he became revolutionary, gathering loyal followers rapidly, Soundwave was chief among them."

"I began to correspond with him, considering him as a mentor. When he left the arena for the political realm, he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long, Megatron appeared before the High Council to propose his position for a just society; and it was here, he began to show his true intentions. Megatron proclaimed the need to overthrow the old guard with force and demanded that he be the next Prime."

Y/n nodded her helm. Everything seemed to line up with her sire's side, but Lord Megatron demanding to be Prime? Sure, she remembered Soundwave's words, "Violence brings justice,"

Optimus explained that he did not believe in violence and proposed a different plan, the one that sire called foolish. "With his ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with the council. He came to wage war on all who opposed him through his growing army of followers, named Decepticons. He took a vow to find the matrix of leadership, wherever it might lie. In time, warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning our home to its core.""It was then that I journeyed there in hopes of reversing the vile effects. I soon found myself before the very spark of our life Giver; Primus himself. The ailing Primus bestowed the matrix of leadership. It was thus that I became what stands before you today."

It was silent as the young Cybertronian stood there, digesting the knowledge revealed to her. Two rivals waging war against each other for the same cause, but with two different methods. Weakly, she took a step back, "Thank you, sir, for your time. I think... I'll be in the medical bay." Y/n turned on her heels and fled out of the room, shutting the door. Out of anguish and uncertainty, her servos covered her face as she slowly slid to the floor.

Ratchet made a move toward the occupied room, but a heavy servo on his shoulder stopped him, "Let her recover. All we can give her is time," Prime's deep voice confided. The medic sighed and gazed at the door with sympathy.

Y/n didn't know how long she had been inside the darkroom, but it didn't matter to her. Frustrated, she yelled out, "Why! Why am I always so close yet so far!" Her voice echoed, almost mockingly, throughout the chamber. With a sigh, Y/n heaved herself off the floor and walked into the Main Room.

Arcee and Bumblebee were off to the side. Their conversation cut short when they saw the f/c Decepticon walked toward the entrance. "Y/n, where are you going?"

She stopped and turned toward the warrior and scout, "I need some fresh air. I hope you don't mind."

Both Autobots looked conflicted with her request. Would she give away their hidden base and call the whole Decepticon army?

"If you're worried about me spilling your secrets, that won't happen. I want to be alone." With that, she left without another word.

What she said was true. Y/n just wanted, no, needed to be alone and feel the cool breeze against her overheated f/c frame. The femme loved the change of scenery as she walked across the terrain. The red rocks and dust changed to natural colors. The forest was her newfound happy place. It was calm and quiet. The wildlife was unafraid of her presence as she roamed through the fir trees.

Her e/c optics gazed at the sunset-colored sky. She closed her eyes and vented a puff of hot air. She snapped them wide open as the chaos ensued. Birds, deers, bunnies, and other creatures rushed past her in a hurry. The air held a new scent of burning firewood, and the sky was streak with black wisps. Panicked, she raced toward the danger and was horrified. The meadow, where she and Soundwave loved to visit, was engulfed in flames. There was a bleeting noise near her right. Y/n snapped her helm toward the cry. The fawn, now a doe, was trapped underneath a burning branch. Without thinking, her body moved on its own as she rushed toward the deer with such purpose. Her s/c servos gripped the end of the limb that wasn't inflamed and lifted with all her might.

When there was enough room to wiggle, the doe bolted away on her long legs. The beautiful creature gazed at her surroundings and called out, but no one returned it. Spark-broken, Y/n watched as it paced around, looking for her family. Then the deer darted off toward the direction of the city. Toward her death, she thought sadly. If any of the humans found her, they would hunt her down until her dying breath.

Y/n silently bid her goodbye and walked in the opposite direction, going deeper into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers, I apologize for the long wait. I had a bad case of writers' block but thankful I have my wonderful mom to get me into a creative style. I'm not done yet with this story. Also, I have published this story on a site called WebNovel but instead of it being an x reader, it's my own Oc. Thank you for your support in the comments and votes. Have a lovely day/evening.


	16. Chapter 16

The sky had grown darker as Y/n trekked further into the forest. She had no idea where she was going, but her spark was tugging at her. The fir trees grew denser as she neared the heart of the woods. The ground in front of her looked jagged and rough with deep grooves that nature had not finished covering. Littered with decaying limbs and small patches of new growth, Y/n followed the damage. "Just how old is this?" she wondered aloud.

Curious, she followed the destruction, leading away from the trees into an open field. It was overgrown with tall wild grasses and ferns. In the distance, her e/c optics saw a small grey shape. Cautiously, she walked toward the mysterious object.

Once she reached it, she gasped at the realization that it was an abandoned escape pod. The pod itself was in horrible condition from the elements. It was dented all over with large chunks of metal missing and stray wires poking out. Y/n circled the wreckage, examining the large black spot located toward the front.

She stopped at the hole that allowed entrance into the pod. What if there are other bots inside, but it would be impossible for them to survive such a crash; unless they were in stasis? Deciding that it won't hurt to check, the f/c femme entered the wreckage.

It was dark and cold inside. The power that was once stored was low, leaving no light to illuminate the compartment. There must be some way to power this back-up, Y/n thought as she stumbled toward the front of the ship.

Once her servos touched the control pad, the femme blindly started to feel the buttons and switches. She accidentally pushed a button too hard, causing the screen to flicker to life. Y/n gasped in delighted that she was making some progress.

Now, with her surroundings in clear view, her e/c orbs examined the cockpit. It looked a lot like the external damage, and some vegetation was growing in the cracks. Some of the pilot seats were missing or lying on the floor, and the windows shattered. These damages signified a perfect landing, Y/n snorted at her joke.

Her gaze returned to the two large screens, scanning over the different files on display. One, in particular, caught her attention; the ship logs. The logs flew across the screen as Firespark skimmed through it for the most recent one. Once all the scrolling came to an end, the entry enlarged in size, playing the last memories.

The mech from her dream appeared before her, sounding urgent, "This is Voltstrike. Once more, I am with my mate and my sparkling. Our attempts the escape Cybertron has failed. We are currently plummeting toward a planet called Earth. We have been struck down by the Decepticon warship that is orbiting this planet. I am afraid to say it, but this is the end. If we are to be one with the Allspark, my only regret is not giving my family the chance we needed to survive." The video shorted as a sparkling in distress wailed.

The f/c Cybertronian stood there, stiff as a metal rod, as the cries seemed to echo. If there was a connection between this pod and her dream, then where were the bodies? As she stated before, it seemed impossible that anyone could survive a crash like this. "But what if they did but never had the chance to?" her processor hummed.

Another log popped on, again with Voltstrike. He looked different, hopefully yet fearful. "This is Voltstrike. I have stolen a Decepticon pod to find a new life-style for my family. I have personally seen the horrors that my fraction, Decepticons, can do to innocent civilians and beautiful cities. Our reputation has been one of being cold, lifeless, and merciless. Enjoying watching others suffer for a 'just cause' that will tear our home apart. That is why I have decided to join the Autobot ranks to undo what we have done."

Y/n quickly stumbled out of the pod. Gasping for air, she tried to cool down her systems. There was too much information that she, now, withheld. Lifting her e/c eyes to the blue sky, she yelled, "How can I possibly make a decision now!" She paced back and forth, thinking about the pros and cons of both sides.

With the Decepticons, she had everything she could want. Her sire and adopted family were there. Energon was abundant and medical supplies endless. They were protected by a massive floating ship above the surface.

But what Voltstrike said was true. Some of them were ruthless and cold to others who were below them. Optimus Prime said that Megatron's power-lust and drive for violence caused their homeworld to fall.

The Autobots were the flip side of Decepticons. They too sot after justice but in a more peaceful way. They protected other lifeforms and, in her case, enemies. Sure, they kidnapped her when she was young, but they didn't know.

Y/n couldn't think of any downsides for the Autobots, but what would sire think. He would be spark-broken if she changed sides and fought against him. Knockout and Breakdown would feel the same way too.

Her e/c optics widened in realization. If she didn't choose a side, then she won't have to fight or disappoint anyone. That was it, the answer. Without thinking, her pedes carried her back into the pod; after all, she had a message to send.

~~~~In the darkroom, Soundwave worked furiously at the keyboard. Decoding Cybertronian code and hijacking human military bases. He was surprised when an audio recording appeared in the right-hand corner. He allowed it to play while he continued work but stopped in dead silence when the voice started to speak.

"Hey sire, I think I need a break. I'm fine, don't worry. I know that this is a lot to ask from you but please don't try to find me. Either way, you can't track down this message since I learned that from the best. Sire, I want you to know that I love you, but I think this is for the best. Y/n."

The audio clip ended for the third time, and the mech still hadn't moved from his position. Suddenly, a mournful sound erupted. It slowly progressed into a scream of pain and disappear, as Soundwave gradually sank to the floor. He tore at himself as his processor rang with unanswerable questions. The Nemesis' walls echoed with the TIC's cries, chilling everyone, everyone, to the core. A piece of him was gone, and who was to say when she was ever coming back.


End file.
